The Lost Sage
by Lady Elithraniel
Summary: Sage was about to do something with her current life, but she is about to discover that her current life was a lie. NEW CHAPTER AS OF 122303 WAYYYY OVERDUE!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of The Rings Characters. Sage is my character and so is her homeland, and anyone else who isn't mention in any of J.R.R. Tolkien's writings. Me own LOTR, HA! That's a good one. I wish, but I don't so don't get on my case. Another thing, in the event there is any mention of horseback riding remember I did my best. I tried to strain my memory of when I rode and even then I wasn't very... advanced. Thanks! --- Lady Tinnia  
  
Chapter 1- The beginning No! She can't let them catch her. She will be locked in that tower forever if they catch her. "Must, run faster," she said to herself. She kept running not even daring to glance back. If this wasn't her only chance of escape she would easily turn back and taunt them but she must run. She came upon a clearing in the woods and quickly glanced back. They beginning to tire, this was her chance. Her chance to escape lied within a small key, and that small key was now in her hand. She focused all her power, all the strength of her mind on this spell. "My home is no longer in this world. Take me away," she muttered. It wasn't part of the spell. It was a wish. The spell was much more complicated. Glancing back she saw they were closing in around her, and she realized she had failed, she was not going to escape. Then a blue light engulfed her, and left her pursuers confused about what they were once chasing.  
  
Sage awoke uncontrollably shaking with beads of cold sweat dripping down her pale face. She sat up, and peered out her window onto a glistening lake that glowed silver in the moonlight. I love it here, she thought. Sage lazily rolled over to pick up her book till she fell asleep, but quickly put it down. "I get to set out to see the world tomorrow, better sleep," she mumbled to herself. It didn't take long for her to go out cold because within moments she was off in dreamland.  
  
Sage awoke again to the warmth of the sun beating down on her face. She knew today was a big day. She immiedatly sprang up and looked at herself in the mirror measuring up what she needed to do to make her seem slightly lady-like even though she wished she was not. Looking at her reflection she found herself laughing out loud, and her dark midnight blue eyes glinting with happiness. Her fiery, red hair had sections of hair that were sticking out every whichway. Sage picked up her brush, and attempted to tame her hair before going out for a ride then getting ready for a very dull party. After wards Sage quickly changed into a pair brown pants that were slightly baggy so they weren't skintight and a gray tunic. Then she quickly walked over to the door, pulled on her black boots, and made a dash for the stables.  
  
The streets were quiet, and vacant. It looked as though a soul hadn't touched the village for years. It was always that way this early because of orcs, nasty creatures. As Sage continued to run up a hill to the stable, once she got there she was a greeted by a familiar whinny. "Alka, you silly horse, how did you know I was coming to see you?" said Sage, while leading Alka out of her stall. Sage looked to the north to see a single solitary mountain in the distance then jumped up onto Alka. Alka knew exactly what to do, and took off down across the field. Her hair was whipping in the wind, and then Alka slowed down as they came to a river. Sage nimbly jumped off Alka, and gazed across the river at the forest realm of the Elves, Mirkwood. Just one more day, and then I'll get to explore the world around me. And no one is going to stop me, Sage thought. She then sighed and kneeled down by the river. The water was crystal clear, and the surface was glassy. Sage slowly lifted her hand, and lightly touched the surface of the water to only find it was ice cold. But the icy water made pain shoot through Sage's mind. The pain was unbearable, and she collapsed.  
  
You like? If not then oh well. Just to let you know, I often accidentally overlook missing words, so if there's a word missing.Sorry! Well please review. Later. -Lady Tinnia 


	2. Ch 2 Enter Gandalf, and some secrets

Chapter 2- Enter Gandalf  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Lord of The Rings characters, or anything else created by the genius himself, J. R. R. Tolkien. I am NOT MAKING ANY MONEY off of this. I just created Sage, and her horse. I decided I am not going to create a new town for her. One more thing, this is about 30 years before the war of the ring till otherwise mentioned. Hope you like- Lady Tinnia..(  
  
'thoughts' * Dreams*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sage slowly opened her eyes to a blurry world, but after a few moments her vision focused on the ceiling. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, and turned head when she heard voices from outside her door. One was her father's.  
  
"When should we tell her?" said her father.  
  
" Tonight or tomorrow. Let her enjoy her birthday," said the other voice that sounded familiar.  
  
" Do you think she will take it well?"  
  
"She will take it as well a she possibly can, and that's all we can expect."  
  
Sage walked slowly towards the door during the conversation, and now reached it. She moved her hand up towards the doorknob. She slowly twisted the handle so she could see out of the small crevice. She saw a tall, man in gray robes with a pointy gray worn hat. Sage's eyes went wide when she realized who it was. "Gandalf," she cried with excitement and ran out the door.  
  
As Gandalf turned, Sage jumped up and squeezed him tightly.  
  
"It is so wonderful to see you again," Sage exclaimed.  
  
"And it is good to see you alive, child," replied Gandalf.  
  
" But you seemed to talking about something that involved me a few minutes ago."  
  
There is moment of silence, where Sage looks at Gandalf curiously, trying to read his thoughts but can't. Gandalf also is trying to read Sage's mind. 'Hmmm. Her shields are growing stronger, and I can feel her power increasing,' Gandalf pondered.  
  
"All will revealed in good time," said Gandalf with a smile, "In the mean time, I suggest you go wash up, and get ready to greet your guests because your sixteenth birthday party starts in an hour."  
  
He then leaves the hall, followed by her father. 'I hate it when he says that,' Sage thought, as she turned to wash up, and get ready for her biggest birthday party, the whole village was invited. Sage took a quick bath then went out to her bedroom, and found a bright turquoise dress on her bed. 'It's so gorgeous' Sage thought, before trying it on. When she was done she twirled around in front of the mirror, feeling quite pleased with her look. Sage then brushed her vibrant locks, and put a blue lily above her right ear. She took one final look in the mirror, and thought to herself, 'Your going to knock them dead.'  
  
Sage then slowly opened the door and peered out the window on the other side of the hallway. There were tons of people already there. 'Ok, maybe tons is an exaggeration,' she thought, 'but there were too many there already.' Sage took a deep breath out the door and as she did she had vision. *In a home built in the side of the hill, there were two short people with big feet. Sort of like the halfings from legends. One was obviously older than the other was. The older one said, "It's a dangerous business Frodo, going out of your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no telling where you might be swept off to."* 'That was strange,' thought Sage as she walked down to the town square. When she got there her mother began fussing over the fact she was late.  
  
"The party started awhile ago, Sage. It isn't a good thing for the hostess to be late to her own party."  
  
" I know mother, but it is only ten minutes. It is not the end of the world."  
  
Of course that was when the music started and that meant dancing. 'Oh no not dancing. I hate dancing,' Sage thought. Of course her father had already arranged for her to dance with the Clancy boy. They must have danced for ten songs then Sage said she needed to sit down and rest. Clancy of course tried to offer to stay with her, but Sage wanted to be alone. Night was falling, and that meant it was time to eat. Sage didn't eat too much. She wasn't very hungry. Everyone around her was talking, but after a few minutes they became silent. Sage looked over to the head of the table and her father was standing up.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of Esgaroth. As Mayor of the town and father to Sage, I thank you all for coming to tonight's celebration of Sage's sixteenth birthday," boomed her father's voice.  
  
Then a colorful array of colors filled the sky. Immediately, the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAGE," were printed across the dark blanket of the night. Sage smiled happily. 'Gandalf's fireworks! He promised when I was little that one-day I would see them,' she recalled. After many more fireworks including fireflies, and birds. The grand finale was a giant phoenix streaking across the sky. Then when it disappeared over the horizon, it exploded in fireworks of reds, blues, yellows, and greens. After that it was time for the guests to go home. Sage bid everyone of them farewell, and it would end up being farewell for a very long time. When the last guest left, Sage turned homeward so she could go to sleep something she couldn't wait for. When she finally got to the hallway that led to her room. Sage heard someone clear his or her throat in the corner. She whirled around to see it was Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf! Thank you for such an amazing display of fireworks!" Sage exclaimed before giving Gandalf another hug.  
  
"Your welcome child, but there is something we need to discuss," he said smiling his eyes twinkling like he knew something she did not. Then he continued down the path that Sage was going to take. Sage just blinked a few times in confusion then realizing she should be following him, she tore down the hall to catch up. When they finally reached her room. Gandalf turned around and looked her in the eye. Sage felt something brush through her thoughts but it disappeared as soon as she realized it was there.  
  
"I know this maybe hard for you to understand, and you may have questions but please let me finish before asking them," he remarked quickly before beginning the story. " A long time ago," he began, "There were five protectors of Middle Earth. They were called the Sages. They each protected different elements of the planet, and different peoples of Middle Earth. The Earth sage was the protector of the Elves, Ents, and the other creatures of the forest. His name was Arda. The Fire Sage, Narya, lived within Moria and protected the dwarves. Vilya, The Wind Sage, lived in the clouds, and watched the creatures in the forests south of Gondor. The Water Sage, Nenya, lived along the shores of the rivers, and streams protecting the race of man. Then there was the Sage of the Mind, the youngest of them all. She simply went by Elith, meaning light, and she protected the hobbits. When Sauron came to power he knew that the Sages would be an obstacle. So when he ordered the rings of power to be made he said that their souls were to be trapped in the rings. Narya was the first who was attacked. He was just standing in the fire watching the doors mine for mithril when his soul was sucked out of his body. All this happened right under Narya's nose. Well after his soul was stolen, the Sages heard about it and took precautions. The next who was attacked was Nenya. She was sitting on the edge the river watching the humans, and keeping an eye out for the soul snatcher. Unfortunately that wasn't enough because her soul got snatched right out from under her as well. Again the Sages heard the news and were once again careful. The next to go was Arda. He was in The Fangorn Forest at the time, listening to the trees around him. He however saw the soul snatcher and was able to start casting a spell to protect the elves, and Ents. Unfortunately the spell didn't protect the entwives. Actually it sent them into a black hole, but the Ents don't know this. With only two more Sages left, Sauron knew they would soon be eliminated, and he began to create the ring of power. Vilya was the last to go, and he knew he didn't have much time left. He left his people after casting concealing spell on the forests, and leaving the trees of life to the creatures of the Southern Forests. He moved north towards Gondor, and it was there his soul was stolen, and locked away. Four souls stolen and locked away. Vilya, Nenya, and Narya in the rings later to go to the elves, and Arda's soul was broken apart and placed in the seven dwarf rings. Elith was the only one left she immediately stormed towards Mordor when she ran into a member of the Istari, from the west. He was Mithrandir, better know as Gandalf. I told her that it would be a terrible loss for Middle Earth if the Sages were truly wiped out. Elith said she understood, and then cast a rebirth spell on herself. Her last message was, "Until I return, protect the halfings." And the halfings remain protected. Your probably thinking how this has to do with you, but I assure you it does," said Gandalf with that same twinkle in his eye, "You are Elith , Sage. You are the protector of the hobbits. But you cannot protect them if you can't use your powers."  
  
"When do I start, Gandalf?" Sage questioned. "You start now," he said handing her a spoon, "break it with out touching it physically, and mend it again. Remember this though, 'There is no spoon."  
  
Then he quickly he made his way out the door and down the hall. Sage looked at the spoon for a few minutes then decided to get changed first. She quickly let down her hair and changed out of the dress she had been wearing into her nightgown. Heading back to her bed, and getting ready to go to sleep, she glanced at the spoon in her hand then set it down on the nightstand. She then crawled into bed and went off into dreamland. Just before she did, the image of the spoon in two pieces crossed her mind followed by a snap.  
  
The next morning Sage opened her eyes, and starred at the ceiling for a few minutes and looked back over the events from the previous night. That's when she remembers the spoon. Sage then rolled over.  
  
"How do you break a spoon if you can't touch it, and what does there is no OH MY!" she yelled.  
  
There on her nightstand was the spoon broken in two pieces. She looked closer and noticed they were two perfect pieces. She remembered the image of the spoon broken like this flash across her mind last night, and got an idea. 'Ok Sage, here goes nothing,' she thought as she picture the spoon whole. She opened her eyes and the spoon was whole.  
  
"Wow. This weird but pretty nice," she said to nobody in particular. Then she pictured broken again this time in three pieces. She found it in three pieces.  
  
"I control the spoon, "said Sage as she mended once more then picked it up and went to find Gandalf. She sprinted down the hall and out the door to find him leaving town. Sage ran to catch up to him.  
  
"Gandalf wait! I think I got it," she cried down the road.  
  
Gandalf's cart began to slow until it came to a halt. Then he turned around to look back at Sage running to catch up with him. When she got there she laid down the spoon.  
  
"Watch," she said and focused on the spoon being in two again.  
  
Gandalf watched and sure enough she broke it in two. Then she mended it back together. She was learning quickly. "Good, now try making the spoon float," Gandalf commented.  
  
Sage took a deep breath and focused on the spoon floating. Sure enough it did. She smiled, extremely proud of herself.  
  
"Well it seems that you had the power but you never used it," Gandalf said before adding, "If you hurry you might see some halfings."  
  
Seeing Gandalf smile, Sage darted back into her home, and quickly packed some traveling clothes, food, a cloak, and other traveling necessities. Then she threw some of her precious belongings, a dress, and a couple other changes of clothes into a trunk. She pulled her back into a braid then picked up her bag, levitated the trunk then headed out the door. Gandalf was still down the road waiting. She put her bag and the trunk into the back of his cart, and they were on their way. Sage was saying goodbye to a place she had grown to love but never felt like she belonged. She then turned her gaze to the road ahead.  
  
"So we're headed to The Shire right?" she asked. Gandalf chuckled. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ So do you like? Remember I am a very bad editor and may be missing words and stuff, so you'll have to figure it out. Yeah I know reviewing is really annoying but it helps me make the story more enjoyable for others to read. Thanx!!- Liz 


	3. Ch3 The Shire

Chapter three- The Shire.  
  
  
  
I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT, OR PLACES! Thanks.- Liz ( **************************************************************************** ****  
  
After 6 months of traveling, Sage and Gandalf finally reached the Shire. Sage could levitate, break, and mend just about anything now. She also had learned to read minds a little. Gandalf's mind was hard to read. Sage couldn't wait to meet some halfings, and Gandalf said there was one hobbit who came to Esgaroth and the lonely mountain 30 years ago.  
  
"You know you will have to live somewhat in secret while watching the hobbits, but you don't have to stay in the Shire," said Gandalf.  
  
"Yes I realize that but I think I should meet them first. Just so they know I am existent as a person not as a Sage."  
  
There wasn't talk after that but after another hour. They reached hobbiton. Gandalf got out of the cart and motioned for Sage to follow. He walked up to a little door in the hill and knocked on it with his staff. Sage looked around and noticed most of the hobbits whispering things about Gandalf. She heard things like "he's a disturber of the peace" everywhere except from the children. She turned around to find the door was open, and standing there was a hobbit, the same hobbit from her vision from her 16th birthday.  
  
"Bilbo my old friend, I would like you to meet Sage. She's from Esgaroth," Gandalf added.  
  
"It's nice to Mr. Baggins," Sage remarked politely.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you as well. Tell how is Esgaroth? No problems with the elves or dwarves I hope," he asked a little shocked she knew his last name.  
  
"No problems as far as I know, Sir."  
  
"Well come in, come in. Gandalf I have wonderful news. I now have an heir, my nephew Frodo," Bilbo said happily pointing to the little hobbit hiding around the corner. "Frodo you do remember Gandalf don't you?"  
  
Frodo then stepped closer, and smiled. What he did next told Sage she wasn't the only one who treated Gandalf like a grandfather.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed jumping up and wrapping his arms around Gandalf's neck.  
  
Sage was shocked that he could jump that high, and that Gandalf didn't fall over. Eventually Frodo let go, and asked who I was.  
  
'My name is Sage. I am from Esgaroth," I said smiling, and hoping I didn't scare the hobbit.  
  
Bilbo then offered us some lunch.  
  
"I have tea, eggs, bread. I can make eggs you know, " he rambled as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Just tea thank you,' replied Gandalf."  
  
"I also have some jelly to go on the bread, some fresh tomatoes, and mushrooms from Farmer Maggot," he continued.  
  
"Just tea thank you."  
  
"Are you sure you do not want some wine? I have got some fine bottles in the cellar."  
  
"Just tea thank you," Gandalf said once again making sure Bilbo got the fact the all he wanted was tea.  
  
"What about you Miss? Would you like tea as well?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"No thank you, Mr. Baggins," I replied.  
  
"Please, just call me Bilbo."  
  
"No thank you, Bilbo. I am fine."  
  
Then he went on to making his tea, and Frodo began asking Gandalf to tell him a story.  
  
"Please Gandalf, tell me of the outside world," he asked so innocently.  
  
And Gandalf began telling him of one of his adventures. One I had heard several times. It was one about elves, and Frodo seemed very happy, listening very intently. I mean while studied my surroundings. The ceiling was low, and there was an even lower beam between each room. I made a note to duck.  
  
"Miss, You may sit down you know," piped up a small voice.  
  
It was Frodo and apparently Gandalf finished his story. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a chajr by the window.  
  
I thanked him then said "You may call me Sage you know."  
  
Frodo looked up a smile shining on his face. 'I think I got the best race to protect and watch over," Sage thought.  
  
After some small talk Gandalf excused Sage and himself then we head to the woods just out side of Hobbiton. Sage decided she had best keep a watch on Frodo and Bilbo. She saw great things happening to them. They found a small clearing, and Sage decided to build a house there. It was more like a hobbit hole actually. She dug a small hole in the ground and found a small cave with a ten foot ceiling, and human size furniture in it. All the furniture was covered with cobwebs, and looked like it hadn't been touched for a long, long time. Sage then turned to Gandalf, and said, "I used to live here didn't I?"  
  
Gandalf didn't reply so Sage headed over to his cart pulled out the trunk and her bag, She then walked over the hole and levitated the stuff down to the bottom of the cave. She then jumped down into the cave, and began cleaning up. After about fifteen minutes, she heard Gandalf's cart pull away, but continued making her house a home.  
  
After about another 3 months, Sage had gotten bored. She was going to see what was south of the old road. She packed her clothes, and cloak back into her bag. She picked up her bag, and set out down the road. She began singing a hobbit song Bilbo had written to herself.  
  
"The Road goes ever on and on, Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the door had gone, I must follow if I can." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Well sorry it's short but if makes you feel any better, the time period changes in the next chapter *hint* REVIEW PLEASE!- Liz 


	4. Ch 4 The Return

Hey everybody as I said before time period change in this chapter. Once again I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And these particular night elves belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Thanks- Liz ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Thoughts' *dreams/visions* Chapter 4- The Return.  
  
It has been 30 years since Sage left the Shire, and the hobbits to explore the lands South of Gondor. She met a very interesting race in the forests down there, the night elves. The female night elf warriors taught Sage how to disappear in the dark like their warriors and scouts often do. As parting gift they gave her a bit of energy from the Moonwells in a bottle. Now Sage had returned to her little hole in the ground. It was once again dusty, and gross. Not in the mood for cleaning, Sage headed off to Bag End. She walked until she got to the front walkway leading to the door. She stopped, something was different. Bilbo wasn't there, and neither was Frodo. She couldn't sense their presence. Then she had a flash of images cross her mind.  
  
* "I haven't been dropping no eves Sir." "This is the one ring." "Keep it secret. Keep it safe." "You must get out the Shire." "Buckleberry Ferry!" " I need a holiday, a long holiday." "Run, Frodo, Run!" " They are the Nazgul. They were once Kings of Men." "Frodo!"* Then Sage turned and began to leave Bag End.  
  
"Noro lim!" Arwen whispered to her horse as she rode on carrying a small, injured figure away from nine black riders. As she darted across the river she turned back to glance at the Nazgul.  
  
"Give us the hobbit, She-elf," the Witch-king hissed.  
  
"If you want him, come him claim him," she responded defiantly. With that remark the Nazgul started across the river and Arwen began muttering a spell. After she was finished there was a rumbling sound, and a great tycoon of water that removed the Nazgul from the path. Just then the small creature began to pass out.  
  
"No, Frodo," Arwen said.  
  
Arwen immediately scoops him up and rushs him off to her father, praying he doesn't die. Elrond begins to heal Frodo and comments on the fact that he is very strong willed.  
  
"He will probably asleep for a few more days," Elrond says to someone. The next day Frodo is still asleep, but the rest of his party has arrived in Rivendell.  
  
"Where's Master Frodo," Sam blurts immediately. Elrond then tells Sam he won't wake up for awhile, and shows him where Frodo is. Sam immediately starts mumbling about how it was all his fault and what not. Merry, and Pippin go to find the food, and Strider goes off to somewhere in Rivendell. Gandalf arrived in the early evening, and learned of Frodo's current condition. He feels bad that he couldn't get to Bree and perhaps have prevented this predicament. However, Rivendell received an unexpected visitor the night before Frodo awoke.  
  
"Daro!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It means halt"  
  
The figure in the dark froze.  
  
"Who are you, and what business do you have in Rivendell?"  
  
"My name is of no importance, and I am seeking Mr. Baggins."  
  
The elf then snuck up on the figure, and tied her hands behind her back.  
  
"Your fate will be decided by the Lord of Rivendell."  
  
"Very well."  
  
The elf then led the figure to the city.  
  
"We will arrive at Rivendell tomorrow afternoon," said the elf.  
  
" Thank you for informing me of that."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"At least elves are polite to their prisoners."  
  
The elf led the figure for what the figure assumed to be a couple hours then stopped.  
  
"Are you tired, stranger?" asked the elf.  
  
"Not really. I will not be tired until nightfall or after, Sir," replied the stranger.  
  
Then they once again began to walk. They stopped at nightfall, and rested for the night. The elf as the figure went over to a tree, sat down and brought its knees to its chin. The elf continued to watch for the night. The next morning they began once again moving along to Rivendell. The day passed quickly, and they soon reached the gates. They were met by another elf. They began to converse in Elvish before the first elf took the figure ahead. They walked until came on a small council of elves, humans, dwarves, and hobbits.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion Lord Elrond, but I found this traveler near our borders who refused to give its name, and said it wished to see Mr. Baggins," said the Elf.  
  
"Reveal yourself stranger," commanded the elf lord.  
  
The figure reached for its hood, and pulled it back to reveal cascades of flaming red hair.  
  
"Sage!" Frodo cried as he jumped off his chair, and ran to give her a hug. Sage kneeled so he could do so. ************************************************************************well since I got reviews (wow) I finally decided to continue my story. And yesterday I saw Return of The King for 2ND TIME! 


End file.
